


成人礼

by north2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north2/pseuds/north2





	成人礼

热热闹闹的生日会一结束，易烊千玺就马不停蹄得往北京赶，他是真的很想问问经纪人，到底谁想的生日会地点定在天津。但想必经纪人听到他的质问，只会嗤之以鼻——定上海方便你去横店，定北京你分分钟就去那人的家，来了这么多媒体，我可不想摇钱树在成年的第一天就被出柜！  


我已经是成熟的男人了，一点小小的波折只是我幸福美满的爱情里的添加剂，不值一提——18岁的成熟男人易烊千玺在飞驰的车子上美滋滋地想。他频繁地看着表，那人特意接了一个北京的工作，说好了在家等他，自己一定要在零点之前赶回去，成年的这一天跟爱人在一起的话，一辈子都会在一起的吧，嘻嘻。 

直到站在家门口，千玺才从持续了一路的亢奋中稍稍冷静下来，多了些期待与紧张。18岁生日，怎么说也是个大日子，那人都特地回来陪他一起过了，怎么也应该准备一个了不起的礼物吧？腕表去年送了，今年会是什么呢，难不成是一辆车？不不不，车子他也不是很稀罕，如果是戒指就好了......也不好，戒指他自己买了，由他来送给那人比较好，那到底会是什么呢？  


胡思乱想了一会儿，千玺觉得自己OOC了，情绪波动这么大可不像自己，还不如未成年的时候稳重呢。他深深吸了口气，摒弃脑子里的一团乱麻，轻轻输入指纹开了家门。 

没有特别布置的客厅，没有牛排红酒，没有点燃蜡烛的生日蛋糕，寿星预想中的种种浪漫场景，全部没有，客厅甚至都没人。  


“子韬？”千玺试探喊了一声，内心还在隐隐期盼着有什么惊喜。  


结果卧室传来黄子韬乐呵呵的声音，“哎，玺玺你回来啦，饿的话冰箱里有我点的外卖，你先吃，我这一局刚开，不用等我~” 

搞什么嘛！一颗无比雀跃的心被兜头浇了一盆冷水，风尘仆仆的男孩子一屁股坐在沙发上，就很气，还委屈。  


他坐在那里生闷气，生了一会儿觉得不能就这么算了，18岁呀，没有亲亲抱抱举高高，连人都不出来迎接一下，他要闹了！就在他准备起身去卧室抗议的时候，眼前突然一黑，有什么东西蒙在了他的眼睛上。 

千玺愣了一下，刚想伸手扯，“别动......”黄子韬的声音带起轻微的气流，吹进了他的耳朵里，当即麻了他半边身子，便真的不敢动了。  


一只微微有点凉的手轻轻覆上易烊千玺的脸，从眉骨开始，带过脸颊划过鼻梁，最后停留在他唇部下方那个特别的唇酒窝里，手的主人轻笑出声：“我们千玺，真的长大了呀，眉眼都长开了，不知不觉就变成有棱有角的男子汉了。”  


易烊千玺还不知道他葫芦里卖什么药，嘴唇动了动想开口问，放在他唇酒窝的手指就略微用力制止了他，黄子韬再开口就带了点戏谑：“刚刚气坏了吧？看背影都知道我们小朋友委屈死了。”  


”我不是小朋友。”千玺还是挣扎着开口反驳，声音闷闷的。  


“好啦好啦，易烊千玺不是小朋友，今天就长成大人了，那我送你个大人才有的礼物呀。”黄子韬好脾气地哄他。  


千玺不说话了，等着黄子韬给他摘下蒙眼的布条（？），并且小心眼地决定，礼物要十分有诚意，才原谅他。  


可是黄子韬并没有让他重见光明的意思，那双微凉的手反而一路向下，到胸口的时候微微一顿，用了把力气推了一下，没有防备的千玺稀里糊涂地半躺半靠在沙发上，不明就里地感受着黄子韬的手停在了他的腰腹部……等等，这是在解他的腰带？！ 

千玺这下完全懵了，手脚僵硬一动不动，他心里有了隐隐的预感，却不敢相信。要知道，他跟黄子韬确定关系大半年以来，基本都是异地恋，能见面他就很高兴，拉拉小手亲个嘴儿他都要放鞭炮，纯情得跟中学生初恋似的，哦，他可不就是刚高中毕业，还是初恋么……  


他这边还在天马行空，那边黄子韬已经利落地脱下了寿星的裤子，小处男的小小鸟还不知道接下来会发生何事，乖巧地趴在那里。  


其实黄子韬也没有给别人服务的经验，可是他平常自诩比易烊千玺成熟，长他几岁自然要懂得多，这时候定要表现得游刃有余，才能掌握日后的话语权。可他也不怎么会，面皮又薄，这才想了个办法，拿了根领带蒙住男朋友的眼睛，料想唬住一个小处男是没问题的。  


这么想着，黄子韬暗暗鼓励了自己一句“就是干！”，伸手握住小千玺，试探地撸了一把。  
原本还在走神的易烊千玺猛然惊醒，整个人不受控制得抖了一下，差点弹跳起来，被人握在手里的小家伙也跟着抖，颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  


“子韬！”  


“嘘，送你的成年礼物。”黄子韬强装淡定，一边握住手里的那根上下撸动，一边努力用一股小流氓的口吻说：“喜欢吗？你的小弟弟看起来很喜欢呢~”  


千玺说不出话，视线被遮挡，一片黑暗中，其他的感官分外灵敏。他能感觉到黄子韬握住他的那只手，手指修长有力，由于最近在拍武打的戏份，手掌有几道细细裂开的伤口，微 微翻起的表皮让掌心的触感有一丝丝粗糙，摩擦起来更有快感。  


黄子韬保持一个姿势给他撸了一会儿，渐渐也熟练起来，见小男朋友靠在沙发背上胸口起伏，大口喘着气，极力忍耐着，便又起了逗弄他的心思，另一只手也伸了过来，照着一边的囊袋轻轻揉搓起来。此时的易烊千玺正在经历人生中最艰难的时刻，他看不见，也说不出，听到的都是自己喘粗气的声音。正是荷尔蒙旺盛的年纪，他不是没想过跟黄子韬做爱的情景，也曾经深夜想着黄子韬的桃花眼和猫唇抚慰自己，但他始终觉得这一天似乎很遥远，毕竟能跟黄子韬两情相悦，就已经让他心花怒放，并自认用尽了所有的好运气。  


结果就在他完全没有准备的时候，黄子韬送了他这么一份大礼。即使什么都看不见，他脑海中的画面也异常清晰。他仿佛看见黄子韬蹲在他身前，略垂美目，两只手认真地握住自己，努力地要取悦自己。而当黄子韬想要观察自己的反应时，就会微微抬起头，一双上挑的桃花眼波光潋滟，舌头会不自觉地探出一点尖，轻轻舔一下形状美好的唇，诱而不自知。 

于是黄子韬手里的肉棒，马上就肉眼可见得又胀大了一圈，黄子韬调笑道：“我男朋友很厉害嘛，又粗~又大~”  


黄子韬本来今天打算豁出去了，为了让寿星有个难忘的生日，他还打算帮他口。谁料他刚说完上面的话，千玺就仿佛被刺激了一样，一个挺身，射了。 

“噗！”  


黄子韬实在没忍住，一屁股坐在地板上，笑出声来。  


“对不起啊玺玺，我不是故意笑的，但是你哈哈哈哈……你是不是以前都没打过飞机啊，这也太快了哈哈哈哈”这场面实在太好笑了，他男朋友怎么这么可爱啊，黄子韬越笑越收不住，最后捂着肚子倒在沙发边缘，还在笑。

他光顾着笑了，没发现他的男朋友，刚刚经历了人生大起大落大喜大悲的易烊千玺，已经静静地扯下了那根领带，正一言不发，目光沉沉地注视着他。

直到被千玺一把拽起来推倒在沙发上，黄子韬还带着没收好的笑意，天真又无辜地说：“你干嘛呀，都是大人了，不来生气的啊。”  


千玺手里扯着领带，似笑非笑，在黄子韬反应过来之前，动作敏捷地覆在他那双多情的眼睛上，在脑后打了个结，再按住他的双手，声音喑哑得开口道：“我来让你知道，我想要的成人礼，是什么。”

 

黄子韬被遮住眼睛紧紧压在沙发上，他爸当初特意找人精心定制的宽大沙发，倒给易烊千玺提供了方便。  


先是接了一个缠绵的吻，这个吻让黄子韬放松了警惕，即使在这过程中，松松垮垮的睡衣被解开，胸前的红豆被有意无意的玩弄揉搓，他也只是以为他的少年跟他计较的是刚刚的蒙眼之举，甚至颇为霸总的想，随他去吧，谁让我宠他呢。  


下一秒霸总的梦就碎了。

黄子韬被翻了个面，一句“你干什么”还没问出口，就发觉自己被剥了个赤条条。易烊千玺皱着眉心，三下五除二把黄子韬碍事的睡衣扔到一旁，内裤往下一拽，圆润的屁股就弹了出来。  


黄子韬跟时下那些以白为美的人不同，秉承健康自然才是美，大夏天的更是跑去马尔代夫晒了个够。事实证明，真正的美人果然不惧肤色，暖黄的灯光洒在黄子韬光裸蜜色的后背上，愈发浓郁，像是流淌着甘甜如醴的蜂蜜，让人不由得食指大动。  


美景在前，易烊千玺却更加烦躁。他定定地盯着那两瓣浑圆出了会儿神，突然伸手，“啪”的一声，竟一巴掌拍了上去。  


“玺玺！”黄子韬被这一巴掌打得有点懵，本能地挣扎着要起身。  


易烊千玺却不让，他一只手从背后压制住黄子韬，另一只手变本加厉，继续往那受惊的臀瓣拍去，一下，又一下。 

黄子韬觉得自己着火了。  


屁股火辣辣的疼，脸是火辣辣的红。他拿出来捉弄千玺的领带如今困住了他的眼，看不见反而更敏感，也使得羞耻感加倍袭来。一想到自己堂堂习武好男儿，25岁了居然被打屁股，还是被小他那么多的男朋友打，黄子韬就羞愤得要撞墙，他一边挣扎一边不可思议地喊道：“玺玺…...易烊千玺！你疯了？！”  


“我就是疯了……你总是把我当小孩儿！”  


其实易烊千玺哪舍得真的打黄子韬，他那巴掌落上去只是声音响，实际并没有使多大力气。只是从表白成功，两个人确定恋爱关系开始，易烊千玺就一直处于缺乏安全感的状态，他总是觉得黄子韬是哄他玩儿。追黄子韬的人很多，他知道的就有那谁，那谁谁，那谁谁谁，可黄子韬最终答应了他。  


一方面狂喜，另一方面却禁不住想知道为什么 ，黄子韬对他总是包容宠溺，殊不知越宠溺越不安，隐藏在少年老成面具下的，是害怕黄子韬说不想玩了的惶惶。 

“你老觉得我小，哄着我，等你新鲜够了就会走了！”  


易烊千玺鲜少有情绪这么外露的时刻，现在却豁出去般，好像打了黄子韬屁股，他就比黄子韬大比黄子韬成熟了。  


发泄地喊出心里话，却发觉身下的黄子韬停止了挣动，易烊千玺忐忑地抬起头，看到黄子韬正以一个别扭的姿势，略显艰难地扭头望着他。  


作乱的领带不知何时已滑落至形状美好的脖颈，委屈得通红的眼睛由于不太适应光线而微微眯着，看起来更加可怜，但黄子韬望向易烊千玺的目光里没有生气和失望，他只是温和地开口说道：“千玺，你很好，稳重细心，低调踏实，各方面都很优秀。”  


“我喜欢你。”  


“18岁也好，38岁也好，只要是你。” 

易烊千玺只觉得，那颗已经跃至嗓子眼儿并且躁动不安的心脏，终于落回到了原本的地方，还是个kiss landing。  


他探过身，珍惜地亲了亲桃花眼，小声说对不起。黄子韬却转过头，鸵鸟一样把自己闷在沙发靠垫里，刚刚的表白让他不好意思，接下来要说的话更是羞耻。  


“那什么，你做吧。” 

纯情处男易烊千玺同学，呆呆地消化了半晌，才反应过来，激动得手足无措，好在也是有过理论学习的人，忙乱之中还知道捞过茶几上面摆的乐堡，拉开拉环，就着散发酒香的白色泡沫，伸手探索那从未被开采的部位。  


手指碰到入口的褶皱时，黄子韬整个人抖了一下，漂亮的后背一下子绷直，头埋得更深。刚才情绪激动没有察觉，现在千玺才看清楚，黄子韬圆翘的臀部上许多深深浅浅的五指红印，马上又心疼又懊悔，一边努力轻缓地揉压开拓穴口，一边哄小孩儿一样给可怜的屁股蛋儿呼呼，场面又色情又好笑。 

黄鸵鸟能感受到一切身后的动作，他自己都没碰过的地方，被冰凉的手指反复打圈按压，试探的进进出出，一根两根三根，身体上陌生的感觉和心理上的羞耻感让他快要爆炸了，偏始作俑者还在小心翼翼，过程漫长到黄子韬终于忍无可忍，带着点儿不易察觉的哭腔喊道：“够了……快进来吧！”  


易烊千玺也憋得不好受，他只是害怕自己第一次，万一给黄子韬弄受伤或者留下不好的印象，以后还过不过了？这时听到黄子韬的话，便心下一横，把他往自己的方向捞了捞，摆成一个跪趴的姿势，闭了闭眼把自己缓缓送了进去。  


进去不到一半就卡住了。

小穴太紧了，易烊千玺的真家伙显然跟三根手指不是一个级别的，因此黄子韬在千玺进去的一瞬间就倒吸一口冷气，脖颈高高扬起，疼哭了。  


千玺便慌慌张张地想要退出去，可是那紧致的甬道密密地包裹着他，进退都异常艰难，动作之间，粗大的龟头与肠壁来回摩擦，激得黄子韬哭声更大，哆嗦着喊：“你别动啊！”  


不敢动不敢动，易烊千玺吓得大气都不敢出，缓了一会儿，后知后觉覆上黄子韬的前端，卖力地想要取悦他。  


有了前面的抚慰，黄子韬的注意力被转移了一些，哭声渐小，变成了娇气的抽抽噎噎，间或还发出一两声压抑的呻吟。  


勾人的喘息声让黄子韬体内的东西仿佛又大了一圈，着急开荤的少年按捺不住，见黄子韬情况转好，一不做二不休，干脆一鼓作气整个捅了进去。  


“啊——”  


一声尖叫，黄子韬被顶得腿一软，顺势就要向前倒去，却被易烊千玺牢牢卡住腰部拽回来，一下一下，撞得呻吟声都碎掉。

易烊千玺确实顾不了这许多了，太爽了，人间极乐便是如此吧，他想。  


太多人告诉他，长大成人意味着有更多的责任，更大的压力，更不可预料的困难。但他现在知道了，长大成人可以抱着心爱的人，可以让他完完全全属于自己，可以与君共沉沦，成人原来是这么美妙的事啊！  


易烊千玺恍惚间随着本能不断动作，黄子韬内里跟外表一样，刚开始一副高冷拒人千里之外的样子，难以进入，进去才发现软得一塌糊涂，让人又怜又爱。还有那句著名的“我的火热足以融化冰雪”，能不能融化冰雪易烊千玺不知道，他只知道自己快要被这紧致火热的甬道融化了，恨不得永远留在里面再也不出来。 

食髓知味，易烊千玺的动作越发大开大合，两人连接处黏液肆流，泥泞不堪，啧啧水声不绝于耳。黄子韬原本一直在断断续续地大喘气，不知怎了，突然发出一声让人面红耳赤的变了调的娇喘。他嗓音偏细软，平时说话就黏糊糊好像撒娇，这一声更是百转千回，透着一股说不出的媚意，臊得他连忙要捂住自己的嘴巴。  


身后的千玺福至心灵，无师自通般对着刚才的那个点，集火。 

“啊……玺玺……不要……”那个地方太奇怪了，只要被顶一下，快感就过电般传遍全身，爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来。可是再爽也架不住易烊千玺持续的撞击，太刺激了，他实在受不住。  


“玺玺……哈……停，停下！”  


可惜今天的易烊千玺，并不想做乖巧弟弟，掌握主导权的大好机会就在眼前，他才不想放过。  


“子韬，你叫我声哥哥，叫一声我就放过你。”  


“你！”黄子韬就不明白了，这人就跟年纪过不去了是怎么回事。 

见他还犹豫，易烊千玺轻笑一声，就着相连的姿态把黄子韬翻了个面，让他仰躺在沙发上，将他笔直修长的腿折起，扛在肩上，继续毫不留情地朝他的敏感点进攻，同时握住黄子韬早已肿胀充血的前端，不紧不慢玩了起来。  


前后夹击的强烈刺激，差点让黄子韬灵魂出窍，生理泪水扑簌簌地往下掉，双手无力地垂在身侧，慢半拍地意识到，他男朋友今天势必不会放过他了。  


“玺玺……哥哥……求求你…...”黄子韬差点连话都说不出了，强撑着告饶，边说边哭，“哥哥……啊……我，我爱你……不要了……” 

看，这就是黄子韬，无论什么情况下，都能轻而易举地讨别人欢心，谁能够不爱他呢？  


易烊千玺被这一句我爱你搞得差点哭出来，满腔的爱意将他淹没。他俯下身跟黄子韬接吻，把娇喘与爱语都吞掉，下身与手部同时加快动作，没过多久，随着几下猛烈的冲刺和含糊的呜咽，两个人几乎同时射了出来。  


易烊千玺脱力地趴在早已累迷糊的黄子韬身上，内心是从未有过的满足和踏实。 

18岁，我收到了最好最珍贵的礼物。 

...... 

“子韬，哥哥，我下次真不敢了，你别生气了。”  


“呵呵。”  


第二天起来，黄子韬浑身上下都散了架，某个不可言说的地方里外都不适，活生生提醒着他昨晚的那场羞耻play，缓过神之后恨不得跟面前这个低眉顺眼的家伙同归于尽。  


“你剃个光头吧，削发明志，我就原谅你。”黄子韬凉凉地开口，让你昨晚嚣张，看我怎么折腾你！  


“哦。”  


黄子韬目瞪口呆地看到易烊千玺点点头，若无其事地从抽屉了找了把剪刀，咔咔两下就把刘海剪了个豁口。  


“疯了你！”黄子韬急得从床上弹起来要阻止他，弹到一半又直挺挺倒了回去，疼得直哎哟。  


易烊千玺连忙扔了剪刀过去，伸手给他按摩腰部，还皱眉不赞同地看着他，像是责备他不好好照顾自己。  


黄子韬是真没脾气了，他心疼地看着那个丑丑的豁口，说：“神经病啊你，我说什么你就干什么？”  


“是啊，都听你的。”又恢复成乖弟弟模式的千玺，低头跟他磨了磨鼻子。  


“服了你了，好了原谅你啦。”并不怎么刀子嘴但却十分豆腐心的黄子韬宣布认输，“你这几天不是还有活动么，这发型怎么办啊？”  


易烊千玺无所谓地耸耸肩，“我都成年了，换个成熟的发型呗。”  


“…….” 

黄子韬在舒服的按摩服务中又睡过去了，失去意识之前他迷迷糊糊地想：唉，年纪这个坎儿，算是过不去了。


End file.
